


Connection

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV), The Watcher (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in training at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, where former FBI Special Agent Joel Campbell is an instructor after catching serial killer David Griffin. Joel is Liz's instructor, but she wishes there could be more between them. He seems to wish that, too. They form a strong connection, and they try to remain professional, but the temptation becomes too much for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves Lizzie and Joel (a James Spader character). It is set sometime before Lizzie's work on the Blacklist; she's in training to become a profiler. It's also a canon divergence from The Watcher because in this story, Joel recently caught Griffin, who was sent to a secure psych unit. Joel now instructs at the BAU. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or The Watcher (2000) or the characters, and I don't make a profit from this. It's strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was writing copious notes as she always did, but she found this course especially fascinating. It was about serial killers, and how to spot patterns in the cases and in the behavior of the killers, as well as how to use the patterns against them. Former Special Agent Joel Campbell was her instructor, and he was her favorite. He’d just finished talking about how frustrating it is when you can see similarities and patterns but you can’t find the killer yet. He paused to take a few sips from his water bottle.

 “He’s so hot.” Her classmate whispered. 

 Liz was sitting at the very front of the classroom, and she worried Mr. Campbell heard the comment. She blushed and looked around. Mr. Campbell appeared oblivious; he referred to his next page of notes for a few moments. Liz nodded to the classmate in agreement, but she kept silent. 

 “Since we’re almost out of time, I’ll just say that David Allen Griffin was _the_ most frustrating serial killer I’ve had the misfortune to chase after. There was a clear pattern, and yet it took ages to track him down. He’d send me a photo of each intended victim, and he’d challenge me to find them before a specified time. If I couldn’t, he murdered the victim.” Joel said, then he paused. 

 The trainees fell into a hushed silence at the gravity of what he’d just said. Liz noticed that Mr. Campbell looked tense and irritated. 

 “I will…leave it there for now.” Joel said. 

 Most of the class stayed quiet, but a few people groaned, disapproving of the cliffhanger. 

 “We’re out of time…I’ll get into it next class.” Joel said in response to the groans. 

 Liz wrote some more notes while her classmates packed up and left the room. She came up with some questions and she made a few interesting notes for future research she could do. She looked up and saw Mr. Campbell watching her; she realized they were the only people in the room now, and she blushed lightly. 

 “I just wanted to make some notes before I forget.” Liz said apologetically. 

 “It’s fine, take your time.” Joel said, tiredly gathering up his papers and putting them in his satchel. 

 Liz saw him look at her again and he gave her a kind, charming smile, so she smiled back. She finished her notes and put her purse over her shoulder; she took her notepad and pen up to the front desk. 

 “Um…Excuse me, sir…I have a few questions.” Liz said. 

 She felt nervous as Mr. Campbell stopped what he was doing and turned to her, giving her his full attention. She gazed into his eyes; he had lovely eyes. 

 “Please, call me Joel. I’m not a professor or anything.” Joel said. 

 “But you’re a former special agent, with a rank.” She said. 

 “…Just call me Joel. And you are…I’m sorry, I can’t remember your name.” He said. 

 “Elizabeth. Some people call me Liz or Lizzie.” She said. 

 “Ah. Lizzie…I like that. What were your questions, Lizzie?” He said, smiling gently. 

 “Well…I was wondering what would happen if a serial killer changed their M.O. for each murder. That would get rid of the pattern, right?” She said. 

 “It would make it even _more_ frustrating than it already is, but if we look carefully enough, we can find clues indicating it was the done by the same person. The _signature_ is something that can be separate from the modus operandi. We’ll get into that in a few lectures’ time.” He said. 

 Liz was intrigued and excited. 

 “That’s fascinating.” She said, then she got lost in thought. 

 Joel smiled and watched Lizzie; he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she excitedly processed this info. 

 “It is.” He agreed. 

 Liz brought her attention back to Joel. 

 “Um…I have another question.” She said. 

 Joel smiled and nodded patiently. 

 “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…you said David Griffin sent you photos. How did he get your address? That’s pretty scary.” She said. 

 “That remains a mystery, I’m afraid. The bastard won’t tell me. I’m not listed in the phonebook, so I imagine he’d either been following me for much longer than I realized, or he simply asked around. People can be surprisingly compliant when it comes to charming psychopaths. It boggles the mind, but what can ya do. I mean, look at Ted Bundy…asking women for help loading things into his car because he’s got a cast on his arm. And it worked.” Joel said, then he shook his head. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I have a few more questions, sir…Joel. Do you have time right now, or…?” Liz said. 

 “Sure, Lizzie. But can we grab a coffee next door? I’m now in caffeine withdrawal.” Joel said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She agreed. 

 “See? Now, if I were a serial killer, you just signed your own death warrant.” He said, making a point. 

 “Right.” She said, chuckling. 

 “Sorry. That was a weird thing to say…but I wanted to illustrate how polite, compliant and easygoing people can be. Predators take advantage of it.” He said. 

 “I understand. It’s pretty crazy.” She said. 

 They left the classroom and went outside, then they entered another building, where a cafe was. Joel let Lizzie go ahead of him in the line; he watched her open her purse and take her wallet out. She pushed her hair behind her ear. She really was beautiful. 

 “I’ll get it.” Joel said. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded. 

 “Put your wallet away. It’s on me.” He said. 

 “You don’t have to.” She said. 

 “I insist.” He said. 

 “Okay. Thanks.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz was gazing at Joel, then he smirked and pointed behind her. She turned and realized she was holding up the line, just staring at him. 

 “Oh! Sorry.” She said. 

 Liz went up to the counter and ordered her coffee, then Joel ordered his. He paid for them, then they went and found a table to sit at in a quiet corner. Liz watched Joel eagerly sip his coffee. He moaned softly as he relished the coffee, and she started blushing. 

 “I’m feeling better already. What were your other questions, Lizzie?” Joel said; he noticed Lizzie was blushing for some reason. 

 “Ummm…” Liz said, looking down at her notepad and hiding her blushing as her hair fell into her face. 

 After a few moments, she looked up at Joel. 

 “Was David Griffin an organized or disorganized killer?” Liz asked. 

 “We haven’t gone over that in class yet.” He said, impressed. 

 “No, I read about it.” She said. 

 “Very good…” He said. 

 Liz enjoyed his approval, and she smiled. 

 “He had psychotic delusions, which can sometimes make the killer disorganized…but Griffin was organized.” Joel said. 

 “Hm.” Liz responded interestedly. 

 Joel smiled and waited for Lizzie to ask something else. She referred to her notepad. 

 “This might be too personal…” She said. 

 Joel was intrigued. 

 “How about you ask it, and I’ll tell you whether or not I want to answer.” He suggested. 

 “Okay. How did you cope with being targeted by Griffin?” She asked timidly. 

 “Poorly.” He said wryly, then he chuckled. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 “I barely slept, I self-medicated, and I became a little paranoid…but I did see a therapist, which helped quite a bit. Mind you, I still have nightmares occasionally.” He said. 

 Liz appreciated Joel’s honesty. 

 “Nightmares can be one of the most persistent symptoms of post-traumatic stress.” Liz said. 

 “Yes…it certainly can.” Joel said. 

 They were both speaking from personal experience; Liz still had nightmares about the fire from her early childhood and Joel had nightmares about the death of his girlfriend and about Griffin’s crimes. They studied each other and then Liz smiled at Joel. 

 “Thanks for answering my questions. And for the coffee. I appreciate it.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie.” Joel said quietly. 

 He watched Lizzie sip her coffee. 

 “Mmm. This is good.” She said, closing her eyes.

 Now it was Joel’s turn to feel embarrassed about the almost sexual sound she made. 

 “…I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He said, smiling. 

 “I’ll come here from now on, whenever I need coffee.” She said happily. 

 Joel liked the idea of running into Lizzie here on a frequent basis. 

 “Yes, it’s good. I like it here.” He said. 

 Lizzie smiled at him. 

 “So, do you have another class to teach today?” Liz asked. 

 “No, I’m all done for the day. I get to go back to my messy apartment and zone out on TV until I fall asleep.” Joel said wryly. 

 Liz picked up on the hint that he was single. 

 “Oh…sounds fun.” She said humorously. 

 “Yeah, it’s great.” He said sarcastically. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “How about you, Lizzie? What are you up to for the rest of the day?” Joel asked. 

 “I get to go back to my somewhat messy apartment and read until I fall asleep.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Wow, we both lead very interesting lives.” He said, smiling. 

 “Sure do.” She said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for several moments. They were quiet as they finished their coffees, but it didn’t feel awkward. Joel smiled at Lizzie. 

 “Well, I suppose I should get going. See you in class tomorrow.” Joel said.

 Liz nodded happily. 

 “Yep! See ya.” She said. 

 They got up and went their separate ways. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Later that evening, Liz closed her book and stretched. She looked at the clock and it was 7:34 pm. She was done her required reading and now she had nothing to do. Liz smirked slightly as she reflected on the fact that Joel was probably having a boring evening, too. She considered her options, and she eventually decided to go to the bar near the training campus. It would probably be swarming with FBI agents and she’d feel safe there. She had a shower and got ready, then she took a cab to the bar and went in. It seemed like a good atmosphere. There were lots of people there, all law enforcement types. Many of them were very good looking. Speaking of which, she spotted Joel sitting at the bar by himself. 

 Liz walked over and inserted herself between Joel and the next seat. She leaned towards the bar, trying to catch his attention; he was staring straight ahead. She caught his eye and he looked at her. 

 “Oh hi. Sorry, I was just spacing out.” Joel said; he was pleasantly surprised to see Lizzie. 

 “It’s okay. Fancy meeting you here.” Liz said, smiling happily. 

 Joel felt flattered by how excited Lizzie was to see him. He looked around to see if she was with anyone. 

 “Are you here with your friends…or boyfriend?” He asked not-so-subtly. 

 “No, I came alone. And…I don’t have a boyfriend.” She said. 

 “Girlfriend?” He asked, again lacking subtlety. 

 “Nope. I’m very much single.” She said. 

 Joel nodded interestedly. 

 “So am I. You can join me, if you’d like.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled; she sat next to him and ordered a rum and Coke. The music wasn’t too loud in there, so they didn’t have to yell to talk to each other, which Liz appreciated. She could have another interesting conversation with Joel. 

 “Um…Joel…” Liz began. 

 Joel patiently studied her while she gazed into his hypnotic eyes; she blushed lightly and felt strongly drawn to him. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” Joel probed gently. 

 “Earlier, you said…’he won’t tell me’…Griffin, I mean. He won’t tell you how he found out your address. Are you still in contact with him?” She asked. 

 Joel faced forward again and smiled wryly; he nodded slowly. 

 “I am. God only knows _why._ ” He said. 

 Liz was shocked. 

 “Why would you do that to yourself?” Liz asked, astonished. 

 Joel shrugged. 

 “I’m trying to learn from him. I thought I would use his obsession with me for some actual purpose. I tell myself I’m using him, but I have the nagging feeling he’s still using and manipulating me.” Joel said. 

 Liz just gaped at him, then he continued. 

 “He’s a fascinating specimen, if I’m completely honest. As loathsome and abhorrent as his acts were, I find myself intrigued. And I want to glean some useful information from him. Even if all I ever get is manipulation, that still helps. We can learn that we’re never immune to being manipulated, even when we think we are; well, _I’m_ obviously not immune, anyway.” Joel said. 

 “Wow. That’s really interesting. I admire you for it.” Liz said. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “You admire me for being a glutton for punishment?” He joked. 

 “Yeah.” She laughed. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz enjoyed the charming, genuine smile he gave her. She felt like her heart fluttered slightly. 

 “It’s nice here.” Liz said, looking around. 

 “Yes, it’s a good atmosphere.” Joel said. 

 Joel quizzically watched Lizzie giggle and give him a coy look. 

 “I thought the same thing when I came in.” Liz explained. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Lizzie, would you like to sit over there?” Joel asked, indicating a booth. 

 “Sure.” Liz said. 

 They moved over to the booth and sat close to each other; Liz felt very warm all of a sudden, so she took her cardigan off. Joel briefly checked out Lizzie in her tank top, then he distracted himself with a sip of his scotch. They were quiet for a little while as they adjusted to the intimate booth setting. Liz was still warm and blushing. 

 “So, do you come here a lot?” Liz asked, making conversation. 

 “Sometimes. It’s nice to get out. I didn’t have anything else to do, so I figured why not…” Joel said. 

 “Same here.” She said. 

 They fell silent again, and they looked at each other. 

 “Are you finding the training interesting?” Joel asked. 

 “Oh yes! I love it. Especially you. I mean your training!” Liz said nervously, then she got embarrassed. 

 Joel just smiled. 

 “Thank you. I’m glad.” He said, pretending not to notice her slip of the tongue. 

 Joel’s mind went into the gutter as he thought about Lizzie’s tongue. She was blushing, and she looked adorable. Liz was feeling enthralled with Joel; he was charming, fascinating, nice, and extremely attractive. She was also turned on by the fact that he was her instructor. She suddenly had a mental image of bending over his desk and feeling him press against her from behind. Joel glanced at Lizzie and she was staring at him, biting her lip. He watched her smile and become shy again, and he was enticed. He wished he knew what she was thinking about. 

 “Would you…like another?” Joel asked, gesturing to her glass. 

 “Oh. Yes, please.” Liz said. 

 “Rum and Coke?” He asked. 

 “Yep. Thanks.” She said. 

 Joel nodded and got up; Liz watched him walk over to the bar. He had a nice butt, too. What was she _doing_? Having drinks with her instructor, especially a very single, very attractive instructor? Liz questioned her unprofessional behavior, but on the other hand, she was having fun. Joel returned to the booth and gave Lizzie her drink; she looked both shy and excited, and he found it flattering. 

 “You seem to be very passionate, Lizzie…about the course material…” Joel said. 

 “I am. You seem passionate about it, too…” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Yes, I find it interesting, and it’s important work.” He said. 

 “It is.” She said, nodding. 

 They sipped their drinks and kept glancing at each other. Liz felt nervous and excited; she wondered where things were going. She found herself hoping they’d end up back at one of their apartments, where Joel would screw her against the wall. She crossed her legs tightly, which felt good and made matters worse. 

 “Joel…” Liz said, and her tone was more lustful than she’d intended. 

 “…Yes?” Joel responded, astonished by Lizzie’s impatient, breathy tone. 

 “Um…” She stalled. 

 Joel studied Lizzie closely; he was hoping she would make the first move. 

 “I’m…really excited…” She began. 

 Joel raised his eyebrows, and Liz chickened out. 

 “For your class tomorrow.” She finished lamely. 

 “Oh. Good…” He said. 

 They were both disappointed, but they thought perhaps it was for the best. Entering into an intimate relationship with each other would be inappropriate. Neither of them wanted to make the first move and be the inappropriate one, so they finished their drinks and then Joel waited with Lizzie until her cab arrived. 

 “Well, have a good night, Lizzie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Joel said. 

 “Thanks, you too. I had fun…see you tomorrow!” Liz said. 

 They smiled at each other and the cab drove off. Joel was mentally kicking himself; Lizzie was obviously interested in him and he cowardly missed out on an opportunity. He sighed and walked across the street to his apartment. Liz was mentally kicking herself, too; she and Joel had chemistry, and he seemed to be interested in her. And he was single! She got into her apartment and she felt like banging her head against the wall. Instead, she sulkily put her pyjamas on and crawled into bed.

 Liz sighed heavily and felt deflated. There had definitely been a spark between them, but they should probably ignore it and remain trainer and trainee. Liz thought about Joel, and she naughtily put her hand down the front of her pyjama pants. She began playing with herself. 

 "Ohhh Joel..." Liz moaned, further arousing herself. 

 She didn't know it of course, but at that moment, Joel was also pleasuring himself as he thought about her. 

 "Fuck...Lizzie..." Joel said quietly as he quickly pumped his erection. 

 Liz squirmed and pressed very quickly back and forth on her clit. 

 "Joel..." She breathed. 

 Liz whimpered and then moaned as she orgasmed. 

 A few blocks away, Joel moaned as he started coming; he pictured Lizzie orgasming, and he spurted repeatedly onto his bare abdomen and chest. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz showed up to the classroom early, eager to see Joel, but he wasn’t there yet. Her classmate, Morgan, showed up early and approached her.

 “Ready for former Special Agent Hottie’s class?” Morgan joked. 

 Liz grinned and nodded. 

 “Yeah! I love hearing about his work, and the insight he has. He’s very experienced.” Liz said excitedly. 

 “Mm. I’m sure he is.” Morgan responded, full of sexual innuendo. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Don’t you find it hard to concentrate? I mean, he’s kinda too hot for this job. It’s distracting.” Morgan said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “No, I find that I pay more attention to him than to the other trainers, because he’s sexy. He’s so charismatic, and he has a nice voice…” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Wow, you’ve got a full-blown crush on him. I had no idea; you barely react when I say things about him.” Morgan said, astonished. 

 “That’s because you comment in the middle of class, right front of him. It’s inappropriate…although…speaking of inappropriate…” Liz said. 

 Morgan gave her an expectant look. 

 “I saw him at the bar last night and we had some drinks together.” Liz said shyly. 

 “ _What!?_ ” Morgan said a little too loudly. 

 Just then, Joel turned the corner and was walking down the hall towards them.

 “Did anything happen?” Morgan whispered excitedly. 

 Liz shook her head dismissively and blushed lightly. 

 "Hello, how are you?” Joel said in a friendly manner to both of them; he was mostly paying attention to Lizzie, though. 

 “Good.” They both said in unison. 

 Joel unlocked the door and the three went in. Morgan and Liz sat beside each other at the front, and they watched Joel take papers out of his satchel. He took a water bottle out and set it on the desk, then he took out a sealed evidence bag. They were curious. Liz could see that they were photos; she surmised they were from the Griffin case. They were the photos of the victims. Joel looked at Lizzie and he saw her shiver, which was cute. 

 “I could open the window to let in some of the hot air, Lizzie.” Joel said. 

 “Oh…no, thanks. I just got a chill.” Liz said. 

 Liz wondered if she was too sensitive to be a profiler and work on gruesome crimes all the time. She wondered how Joel stayed so strong in the face of it all. Speaking of strong, she got distracted and started surveying his bare arms because he was wearing a t-shirt. Liz suddenly visualized caressing his biceps as he was on top of her. She blushed and began fanning herself with her pad of paper. Joel noticed her abrupt change in body temperature. 

 “I hope you’re not coming down with something…having a cold in hot weather is awful.” Joel said. 

 Morgan just watched the two interact, and she felt a bit jealous because Liz seemed to get more attention from Mr. Campbell.

 “I think I’m okay. Thanks.” Liz said shyly. 

 The classroom filled up with trainees, then Joel started his lecture about the details of the Griffin case. 

 “I want to emphasize that this talk isn’t intended to traumatize you, it’s meant to give you key behavioral evidence that I hope you’ll find useful in the future. Please feel free to leave if you get uncomfortable, or drop in at the counselling services office. You could also talk to me about it.” Joel said. 

 The trainees all nodded, so he continued. 

 “David Griffin, a.k.a. The Watcher, started kidnapping and murdering young women in Los Angeles, when I was living and working there. There were many crimes and many, _many_ missing persons cases. However, these struck a few of the officers as unusual. The women were not sexually assaulted, and they were strangled with piano wire, which ended up nearly decapitating them in some cases.” Joel said, then he paused. 

 Liz swallowed hard, and she felt somewhat sickened. 

 “The FBI became involved, and I was put in charge of the cases, which were then consolidated because of the similarities. We were all convinced we were dealing with a serial killer. There was a clear pattern, but it didn’t help us narrow down any suspects. We approached the cases from all angles and still came up empty. It was excruciatingly frustrating. I began to take things personally; I got too close…I ended up almost having a breakdown. I actually retired and moved to Chicago.” Joel said. 

 Liz’s heart went out to him, and she just watched him raptly instead of taking notes. Their eyes met and he held her gaze for several moments. 

 “That wasn’t the end of it, which was both fortunate and unfortunate. The fortunate part was that when Griffin followed me to Chicago and continued his crimes, he fucked up. The unfortunate part was that there were more victims. And this is what I want to instil in you…there will be patterns, and you know it is one person, and you might even know everything about his or her personality. But you can’t find them based on that alone. Sometimes, you need to wait until they fuck up. Then you pounce on them and take them down.” Joel said. 

 Liz was riveted as Joel finished his lecture; he showed the trainees the bag of photos he’d received from Griffin in Chicago. Liz felt sad when she looked at the photos of young women. They were alive and smiling in the photos, or just going about their business. Then their lives were snuffed out by one sick bastard. After the class emptied, Liz approached Joel at the front desk. 

 “Hi…” Liz said shyly. 

 “Hi, Lizzie. How are you doing?” Joel said. 

 “I’m okay. It’s just…I felt sad about the victims…and disgusted by Griffin. I’m wondering if I’m too sensitive for this job.” She said. 

 Joel looked into Lizzie’s blue eyes, which were swimming with emotion. 

 “Please, sit with me.” He said softly. 

 Joel sat on the large wooden desk and patted the space beside him; Liz sat down next to him and watched him. 

 “It’s a stressful, tiresome, and sometimes traumatic job, that’s true. But I think you’d do it brilliantly. And being sensitive is a beautiful thing…” Joel said quietly. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “You wouldn’t want to be callous. Your empathy, compassion and intuition are an asset when it comes to profiling. You just need to take care of yourself and take precautions to not get caught up in it. I learned that lesson the hard way by nearly having a breakdown first. It helps to have a good balance in life, and do and see lots of pleasurable, wonderful things, to take breaks, have the support of peers, and to seek professional help.” Joel said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “…I should really take my own advice.” Joel said wryly; he didn’t have a balanced life or social support.

 He was glad when Lizzie laughed and relaxed. 

 “Thanks for your support, Joel. It means a lot to me.” Liz said softly. 

 “You’re welcome. Any time, Lizzie. I mean it. Whenever you want to bounce ideas off someone, or just vent about all the shit you’re dealing with, I’ll be there for you.” He said. 

 “Wow, thank you so much.” She said dreamily. 

 They smiled gently at each other. Joel noticed Lizzie could still use a boost. 

 “How about a coffee?” He suggested. 

 Lizzie’s face lit up. 

 “Sure!” She said. 

 They gathered up their stuff and left for the building next door, where they got in line. 

 “It’s my treat this time.” Liz said insistently. 

 “Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Joel said. 

 “I insist.” She said stubbornly. 

 “Okay, thanks.” He said. 

 They ordered and Liz paid for the coffees, then they went and sat at a table against the wall. They sipped their coffees and smiled at each other. 

 “I enjoyed your talk today, I just found it intense. I don’t know how you and other agents cope with all this stuff.” Liz said. 

 “Like I said, some of us don’t cope very well…but there are effective coping strategies available.” Joel said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “…I like having conversations with you, Joel. They’re always so intellectually stimulating…” Liz said. 

 Joel liked the idea of stimulating Lizzie; he suddenly fantasized about putting his hand between her legs and pressing back and forth on her clit while she arched her back in pleasure. He spilled some of his coffee as he went to take a sip. He grabbed a napkin and mopped up the coffee. 

 “Thank you…I…enjoy our conversations, too. You’re very good company. And clever as hell.” Joel said, impressed. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Thanks. You are too.” She said. 

 “Thanks.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and Joel was pleased to see Lizzie looking happier again. She was so beautiful, and she lit up a room when she smiled happily. 

 “I’m going to stick with the training and become a profiler, basically because of you…what you said earlier. I was getting worried I wouldn’t be able to handle it, but you made me feel more confident…and as long as I use the support and wellness strategies, I think I’ll be okay.” Liz said. 

 Joel’s heart swelled; he was extremely gratified that he’d influenced Lizzie this way. 

 “That’s wonderful. I’m very pleased, Lizzie. We need people like you in the FBI.” Joel said. 

 Liz was now even more flattered; she wished she could kiss him for saying that. 

 “Thanks, Joel, that’s really sweet— _nice_ —of you to say that.” Liz said. 

 Joel smiled warmly at her, then they both realized the coffee shop was closing. It was evening now, and most of the training campus was closing for the day. Joel desperately wanted to spend more time with Lizzie, so he took a risk.

 “Uh…Lizzie…” Joel began. 

 Liz excitedly waited. 

 “Would you…if you’re not busy, of course…would you like to go across the street to the bar? We could continue our interesting conversations…” Joel said. 

 Liz was so thrilled, she could squeal excitedly, but she refrained. She tried to play it cool. 

 “Sure, that sounds good.” She said, smiling. 

 “Great.” He said. 

 Joel adoringly watched Lizzie smile and appear coy. He wished he could just lean in and kiss her. Instead, he got up and put his satchel over his shoulder; Lizzie got up and put her purse on and then they walked out of the building. It was a beautiful balmy evening; the sun had just set and the night was about to begin. They both wondered what the night had in store for them. They made small talk as they walked down the street to the bar, side by side. They enjoyed walking together. 

 “It’s such beautiful weather.” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Yes, it is. It’s lovely.” Joel said. 

 They were quiet for a few moments. 

 “That was really good coffee…I feel like I’m bursting with energy.” Liz said, then she laughed. 

 “Me too. Well…maybe not _bursting_ with energy, but I have more energy than usual.” Joel said wryly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I often feel tired from lack of sleep and anxiety.” He explained. 

 “I understand. That would be exhausting.” She said. 

 “It is, but coffee helps…and good company.” He said suavely. 

 They glanced at each other and smiled. They arrived at the bar and went inside. It was busy again with the same good atmosphere and not-too-loud music. Liz smiled excitedly as they went up to the bar to order drinks. 

 “Would you like a rum and Coke, Lizzie? Or something else?” Joel asked. 

 “I don’t need the caffeine right now…I’ll have a gin and tonic.” Liz said. 

 Joel ordered and paid for the drinks, which Liz wasn’t expecting. 

 “Oh, thank you.” She said. 

 “No problem. Do you want to sit over there like last night?” He said.

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 They walked over to the same booth they were in last night, and they sat close beside each other like they did last night, too. Liz felt very excited, and she smiled a lot at Joel, who smiled back at her. 

 “This is fun.” Liz said happily. 

 Joel chuckled slightly. 

 “Yeah, it is. Do you like to read books about profiling?” Joel said. 

 “Yes! I’ve only read one so far, but it was great.” She said. 

 “I have a stack of them that I’ve read before, and now they’re just collecting dust. You can have them, if you’re interested.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Really?!” She said. 

 “Yes, really.” He said, chuckling. 

 Joel was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie put her hand on his upper arm. 

 “Thank you so much.” She said emphatically. 

 Liz realized she was touching Joel, and she felt a rush of excitement and arousal. He felt warm and strong, and it turned her on immensely. She blushed and took her hand away, but Joel looked like he didn’t mind being touched by her. She wanted to ask him if he worked out, but that would be inappropriate; also, it was pretty obvious that he did some exercise. His arms were fantastic. All of this happened within several seconds; after getting lost in her own little world for a few moments, Liz took a sip of gin and tonic and came back to reality. 

 “It’s my pleasure.” Joel said, regarding the books, but his mind went to the pleasure of having Lizzie touch his arm.

 Liz’s mind went into a fantasy about all the things that might pleasure Joel, including reaching into his jeans and stroking him…and licking his chest…and kneeling in front of him, taking him into her mouth. 

 Joel noticed that Lizzie was gazing at him admiringly, and her cheeks were pink; he was flattered, intrigued and aroused by her admiration and attention. She very clearly had a crush on him, and he wanted her in return. He glanced down and saw that she was absentmindedly toying with her straw. 

 Liz suddenly felt Joel’s warm hand on top of hers, and she looked into his eyes. 

 “You’re dripping.” Joel said softly. 

 Liz was puzzled, and turned on; she looked at him expectantly. 

 “The straw is leaving drops on the table.” He explained. 

 “Oh!…Wow, I was really lost in thought…” She said embarrassedly. 

 Joel smiled gently, then he reluctantly took his hand off of hers. 

 “…What were you thinking about?” Joel asked; he wanted to know what had Lizzie so flustered. 

 “Uh…just…everything, I dunno.” Liz rambled, blushing furiously. 

 Joel smirked amusedly and nodded, then he sipped his scotch. He had a pretty good idea what Lizzie was thinking about, and he was flattered. Liz wished Joel would touch her hand again, or that she had another excuse to touch his arm. They uncharacteristically found themselves without things to talk about. They just kept looking at each other, and Liz was becoming more aroused as she looked at Joel, thought about him, felt his warm presence beside her, and smelled his lovely subtle aftershave or cologne. 

 “Um…your stack of books…is it big?” Liz asked, and it unintentionally sounded like an innuendo.

 Joel opened his mouth to say something, but she nervously cut him off. 

 “I mean, would I need a bag or something?” She added, flustered. 

 “Uh, well…yeah, you might need a bag.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “Would you…like to come over now and have a look? At the books?” He said, also flustered. 

 “Oh…” She responded, unsure. 

 “I live right across the street. We could walk over there and you can decide which books you’d like.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’d like that.” She said, still staring at him. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 They quickly finished their drinks and left the bar; Liz felt nervous and excited as she walked with Joel. His apartment building was literally right across the street from the bar and the training campus. They went into the building and up to his apartment. Joel unlocked the door and opened it, then he turned the light on and Liz stepped inside. She looked around at everything. 

 “This isn’t messy!” Liz said, surveying the spotless apartment. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “It _was_ , trust me. I cleaned it this morning.” He admitted. 

 Liz got the distinct impression he’d cleaned it so that he could invite her over. She was flattered and she thought it was sweet. 

 “Can I get you anything? I could make you a rum and Coke. Or you could make it! I don’t want to be creepy.” Joel said. 

 Liz smirked amusedly. 

 “You can make it. Thanks, Joel.” She said, smiling. 

 Joel nodded, then he went and got a can of Coke, the bottle of rum and two small glasses. He came back into the living room. 

 “Please have a seat, Lizzie.” Joel said. 

 Liz sat down and watched amusedly as Joel proceeded to make the drinks right in front of her in an effort to prove he wasn’t being creepy. She was smirking the whole time, but she appreciated his transparency anyway. He was a nice guy, and she really liked him. 

 “I’ll go get the books.” Joel said, then he went down the hallway. 

 Liz looked around and sipped her drink, then Joel returned with a stack of paperback books. 

 “Oh. Yeah, that _is_ big…it’s a lot of books.” She said, correcting herself to try and get rid of the sexual innuendo.

 “Yeah. Here you go…you can look through them.” He said, setting the books down on the coffee table. 

 Liz picked up each book and read the title. There were several by the most famous founding fathers of profiling and a few newer ones. 

 “These are awesome. You don’t want them anymore?!” Liz said excitedly. 

 Joel smiled. 

 “I’ve read them all and I’ve learned from them already. I would be happy to hand them over to you so that you can enjoy them and learn from them. You’re so…” Joel said, then he trailed off. 

 Lizzie looked expectant. 

 “Passionate…about this field. I know you’ll appreciate them.” He said. 

 “ _Appreciate_ them? I’ll cherish them. Thank you, Joel.” She said affectionately, as she hugged one of the books to her chest.

 They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

 Liz put the book on top of the others and she turned slightly towards Joel. He was also turned towards her on the sofa. They continued looking at each other and trying to figure what to do.

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz was thrilled, but also nervous, to be sitting with Joel in his apartment. They were sitting close and turned towards each other; it felt very intimate.

 “Do you…teach any classes tomorrow?” Liz asked. 

 Joel was taken aback; it seemed Lizzie was hinting this was going to be a late night. 

 “No…How about you? Do you have any classes tomorrow?” Joel said.

 “No.” She said.

 “Hm.” He responded interestedly. 

 Liz was wondering if she should make a move or not; she was trying to figure out if Joel was going to make the first move. Joel was also trying to decipher Lizzie’s intentions; she certainly seemed interested in him. 

 “Um…Joel…” Liz began. 

 “…Yes, Lizzie?” Joel said softly. 

 Lizzie blushed and looked away from him, which he found adorable. He patiently waited as she gathered up some courage. She met his gaze again. 

 “You’re my instructor…” She began again.

 Joel worried she was going to back out now. 

 “But I really like you…” She said shyly. 

 Joel smiled gently, which encouraged Liz. 

 “I feel like we have a connection.” Liz said. 

 “I feel that, too. I like you, Lizzie. In fact, I have very strong feelings for you…” Joel said.

 “Oh…” She said, pleasantly surprised. 

 Joel watched Lizzie blush and gaze hopefully at him, and he wanted to kiss her. They hesitantly leaned slightly closer to each other, drawn together by their strong mutual attraction. The silence stretched on and they both felt nervous.

 “So…” Joel said, at a loss for what to do next. 

 Liz leaned a bit closer.

 “So…” She said, smirking slightly. 

 “…What would you like to do now, Lizzie…?” He asked softly. 

 Liz felt too shy to actually say it, so she just moved closer to Joel and hoped he wouldn’t back away. He didn’t. She leaned in so that their faces were a few inches away; he still didn’t back away. She timidly closed the gap between them and lightly touched her lips to Joel’s. They weren’t kissing yet, but their lips gently brushed in a very erotic manner. It felt so pleasurable, they repeated the light brush against one another’s lips. Liz exhaled a little shakily in excitement and nervousness. They shared another moment of this sweet, chaste intimacy, then Joel gently pressed his lips against Lizzie’s. She couldn’t quite believe it, but Joel was kissing her; she began returning his slow, gentle kiss. 

 Joel heard the quietest hum of pleasure from Lizzie, and it made him harder. He kissed her more firmly and she opened her mouth, so they deepened the kiss. He felt her hand timidly touch his chest and then rest there. Joel lightly touched Lizzie’s cheek as they continued kissing. They became more passionate, and Lizzie made a tiny whimpering sound in excitement. Her sounds and her soft lips were making him so aroused, his erection strained against his jeans. Liz caressed Joel’s chest with both hands, and she arched her back, trying to get closer to him. She felt the warm, pleasant tension of arousal between her legs and in her lower abdomen. She was craving him badly. 

 They gently pulled apart to catch their breath. 

 “Lizzie…” Joel breathed. 

 Liz worried he was going to put an end to the situation.

 “Please don’t stop.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “…I was going to ask if you wanted to go into my bedroom.” He said, smirking slightly. 

 “Oh…yes!” She said. 

 Liz nervously got up and followed Joel into his bedroom, where he turned the lamp on. She noticed the bedroom was also spotless. 

 “You cleaned in here, too…” She said, smiling. 

 “Yes.” He admitted. 

 They stood near the bed and moved closer to each other. Joel lightly caressed Lizzie’s hair and her cheek, then he put his fingers under her chin. 

 “May I kiss you again?” Joel asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said softly. 

 Joel leaned in and captured Liz’s mouth in a searing kiss; she felt weak in the knees, so she put her hands on his chest to steady herself. As they kissed, Liz drew closer to Joel and pressed against him; she whimpered excitedly as she felt the hard bulge in his jeans. She was beginning to desperately, impatiently crave him, so she stopped the kiss and lifted her top. Liz took her top off and she enjoyed the way Joel was gazing lustfully at her cleavage and her bra. She stepped closer again and lifted his t-shirt up; Joel was pleasantly surprised by how fast Lizzie was going. She obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

 Liz watched Joel take his t-shirt off and she felt warm; she couldn’t help staring lustfully at his chest, arms and abs. She blushed when she saw him smirk at her lustful reaction. Joel undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. Liz was nearly swooning at this point; she watched him pull his jeans down. He took them off and stood in his boxer briefs, which left little to the imagination. Liz blushed and just gaped at him for a few moments, then she took her jeans off. They both took their socks off and then surveyed each other in their underwear. 

 “Are you sure you want to go further, Lizzie?” Joel asked. 

 “I’m sure.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz proved her point by taking her bra off; Joel gaped slightly as he looked at her breasts. 

 “Wow.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz smirked, then she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She bit her lip and giggled flirtatiously as Joel raked his eyes over her naked body. He made a quiet “mm” sound as he looked at her pubic area. She sat on the bed and waited for Joel to take his boxer briefs off. He slowly pulled them down over his erection, which bobbed slightly and stood to attention again. Liz felt herself getting even wetter; there was a slow, warm gush at her opening in anticipation. Again, she couldn’t help staring lustfully as she checked out his member. Joel liked the way Lizzie was nearly drooling over him; he smirked a little and approached her. She slowly moved further onto the bed and lay back, still gazing at him—now into his eyes. 

 Liz was expecting Joel to get on top of her, but he lay down beside her, taking his time. He kissed her softly a few times and began gently exploring her body with his hand. He watched how she responded to his touch. Joel lightly traced the curves of Lizzie’s breasts with his fingertips, and he saw her nipples get hard while goosebumps appeared. She breathed heavier. He ran his fingertips down her abdomen, causing her tummy to react to the tickling sensation. He then watched her legs open for him as he lightly brushed over her pubic hair. Joel acted out one of his fantasies and put the pads of his fingers against Lizzie’s soft, delicate flesh. He gently pressed in circles, and went back and forth on her clit. Lizzie arched her back and moaned softly, just like he’d imagined, only this was infinitely better. He kissed her warm cheek. 

 “You’re so beautiful.” Joel said softly. 

 Lizzie gave him a coy giggle in response, and she moaned when he pressed harder on her clit. Joel felt her clit getting firmer under his fingers, and she was breathing heavily. He very gently slipped between her inner lips and felt how wet she was. Liz moaned quietly and writhed a little as Joel pleasured her. He was touching her exactly the way she liked: just the right amount of pressure as he moved in circles on her clit, and lightly nudging her sensitive opening, making her crave more. She was getting closer to climaxing. Joel revelled in Lizzie’s quiet whimpers and the way she squirmed, grinding her hips. He quickly went back and forth on her clit while keeping his fingertip against her slippery opening. 

 “Ohh…” Liz moaned. 

 She tensed up and panted, then she whimpered and reached her orgasm. Joel nearly came just from watching and hearing Lizzie. She breathed heavily and rhythmically pushed against his hand with the waves of pleasure. When her orgasm finished, she sighed and looked at him with a pleasantly surprised expression. He smiled and kissed her. Liz turned towards Joel and kissed him passionately while she ran her hand down his abdomen. She grasped his hot, smooth erection and began stroking him. He moaned and thrust slightly into her hand. 

 “Joel…You’re so sexy.” Liz said breathily; she was turned on and raring to go again. 

 She heard a very quiet chuckle from him. 

 “Thanks. So are you.” He said softly. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Liz continued running her hand up and down Joel’s erection, then she made a tight circle and pumped the sensitive spot just past the head. Joel breathed heavier. 

 “Lizzie…You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that.” Joel said intensely. 

 Liz was sorely tempted to keep going, but she wanted to feel him inside her. 

 “Can you be on top?” She asked. 

 “Mm. Of course.” He said suavely. 

 Liz giggled and lay back while Joel got on top of her. He kissed her and lightly ran his length along her sensitive folds. They kissed as he positioned his tip at her opening, then he paused and studied her. 

 “Are you sure?” Joel asked. 

 “God yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled at the term of endearment and then she felt Joel press against her opening; he slipped inside because she was so wet. It felt amazing, and they both moaned quietly. Joel moved in and out, gradually going deeper; Lizzie tightened on him. 

 “Is that okay, baby?” Joel asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 He waited as she adjusted; Liz felt stretched and filled up by Joel. He kissed her and gently nibbled her ear while she rubbed his back. Liz became more relaxed, so she moved, trying to get Joel to start thrusting. He took the hint and slowly pulled back, then just as slowly pushed in again. They breathed heavier as he thrust more steadily. Joel felt that Lizzie was still relaxed and very wet. 

 “Mm…Joel…” Liz mewled quietly in pleasure. 

 She was still in a daze, finding it hard to believe she was having sex with Joel, her sexy instructor. Joel was in disbelief, too, but he was immensely gratified nonetheless. 

 “Mmm.” Joel responded lustfully. 

 Joel felt Lizzie’s nails lightly grazing his back, then they dug into his butt as she pulled him closer. He got the message and pressed against her; she wrapped her legs around him and grasped his shoulders. Lizzie moaned. 

 “You like that?” Joel asked seductively. 

 “Yeah…” Liz purred.

 Liz was relaxed and slippery, so Joel’s thrusts felt incredibly good, plus she was now getting pressure on her clit. Joel felt Lizzie eagerly meeting his thrusts, and she was starting to tense up. She was whimpering and breathing heavily as she moved urgently with him. It was difficult, but he managed to make Lizzie come first; she mewled and held him tightly. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Joel breathed. 

 Joel felt the intense pleasure wash over him and he spurted inside her as he came. Liz was so thrilled, it made her orgasm last longer; she kept feeling her walls clamping down on Joel as he throbbed inside her. It was exquisite. They both shuddered slightly, then their orgasms finished. They caught their breath and looked at each other. Joel was worried Lizzie would regret it, but she kissed him over and over again; he chuckled. 

 “That was amazing. And no, I don’t regret it.” Liz said. 

 “I didn’t say anything.” Joel said, smirking. 

 “I could tell what you were thinking.” She said. 

 “See? You’ll be an excellent profiler.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled and kissed Joel again, then he gently got off her. She excitedly turned to him and he smiled at her. 

 “Lizzie, since we don’t have classes tomorrow…would you like to stay here tonight and have breakfast with me?” Joel said. 

 “Yes!” Liz said happily. 

 “Good.” He said, smiling. 

 Joel adoringly watched Lizzie pull the blankets up and get cozy under them. She was smiling the whole time, then she moved closer to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, so she snuggled against him. 

 “This feels nice.” Joel said quietly. 

 “Mmm. Yeah, it does.” Liz said contentedly. 

 “Lizzie…” He said. 

 “Hm?” She responded. 

 “What time do you want to get up?” He asked. 

 “Whenever.” She said. 

 Joel smirked. 

 “Okay. Goodnight.” He said tiredly. 

 “Night.” She said softly. 

 Joel reached over and turned the lamp off, then they rested and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz awoke and the situation suddenly dawned on her; she was in bed with Joel. She nearly squealed excitedly _and_ had a panic attack simultaneously. They really shouldn’t have done this, but it felt so good and right. She was curled towards him, with her head almost under his chin. Liz looked down at his chest and abs; _damn_ , she thought. They didn’t call him ‘former Special Agent Hottie’ for nothing. She almost giggled. She moved and looked up at him; he was still sleeping peacefully. Liz smiled affectionately at him as she studied his face. She was too excited to sleep now, but she didn’t want to wake him, so she stayed still and remained cozy in bed. After a while, she felt him stir. 

 Joel woke up and realized Lizzie was in bed with him, naked and snuggled close. He couldn’t believe his luck—nor his behavior. He didn’t regret it, but he knew they should have remained professional. Too late for that now. Plus, as long as Lizzie didn’t regret it, he was fine with it. Joel gently put his arm around Lizzie’s waist and hugged her. She giggled, so he knew she was awake. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Joel said softly. 

 “Morning, Joel.” Liz said shyly. 

 They looked at each other and Liz blushed lightly. He was about to ask if she was okay with what happened, but she put her arm and leg over him and embraced him tightly. She was obviously okay with it. 

 “Are you ready for breakfast?” He asked. 

 “Hm. Yeah, but I wanna stay in bed with you.” She said, still attached to him. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “Which would you like to do _more_?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Stay here…for a while, anyway.” She said. 

 “Okay. We can do that.” He said. 

 Joel petted and caressed Lizzie’s soft hair and rubbed her back; she sighed contentedly and continued hugging him. Liz never wanted this to end. She wondered how she would go back to just being his trainee; she hoped they could carry on like this. It wasn’t just a one-night stand to her, and she didn’t think it was to Joel, either. 

 “Um…we’re not really allowed to do this, are we?” Liz said. 

 Joel sighed. 

 “No, but…I’d like to keep seeing you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “I want to keep seeing you, too.” She said. 

 “We can carry on…if we’re discreet. Also, when I’m asked for my evaluation of you, it will be a glowing review. Not because we’re…seeing each other, but because like I said before, you have a real aptitude for profiling.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Joel. Do you think we can keep it a secret?” She asked. 

 “I think so. As long as we keep our hands off each other in the classroom…” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh, but that was one of my fantasies.” She whined humorously. 

 “Hm. I have a desk here in my apartment. Will that do?” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “Let’s have breakfast, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They sat up and Liz watched raptly as Joel got out of bed and strolled across the room, naked. She blushed and felt turned on again. _Wow_ , she thought; she watched him throw on some boxers and a short-sleeved undershirt. He looked over at her and smiled. Liz shyly smiled back at him and got out of bed. Joel checked out Lizzie as she put her jeans on, without underwear, and put her bra and t-shirt back on. He felt like pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. 

 “…What would you like for breakfast?” Joel asked. 

 “Uh…some toast and coffee?” Liz said. 

 “Okay. I think you’ll like my coffee; it’s dark roast.” He said. 

 “Mmm sounds good.” She said. 

 Liz went to the bathroom and washed her hands while Joel washed his hands in the kitchen. He began making the coffee and toast. Liz curiously picked up the grooming products in the bathroom and sniffed them; they smelled like Joel, and she smiled excitedly. She then went out and joined him in the kitchen. 

 “Can I help with anything?” Liz asked. 

 “No thanks, sweetheart.” Joel said as he put the sugar in the mugs. 

 “You remember how I take my coffee.” She observed happily. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 Liz felt a bit shy and nervous this morning, but she stepped closer to Joel and put her cheek against his shoulder. He turned and kissed her on the head, which pleasantly surprised her. Once breakfast was ready, they sat at the table and enjoyed it. Liz really liked the dark roast coffee. 

 “I’ll have to clean my apartment, then maybe you could come over sometime…” Liz said timidly. 

 “I’d like that.” Joel said, smiling. 

 They finished breakfast and then Joel put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

 “Would you like to have a shower? You can go first.” Joel offered. 

 Lizzie got coy all of a sudden. 

 “Can we…shower together?” She asked. 

 Joel was taken aback. 

 “Oh. Sure.” He said. 

 Lizzie smiled brightly at him, looking excited, so he led her down the hall and into the bathroom. They looked at each other and smiled a bit nervously, then they undressed. Joel turned the shower on and they stepped in. 

 “Sorry, you’ll have to use these.” Joel said of the masculine scented grooming products. 

 “I don’t mind!” Liz said; she was excited about smelling like Joel all day. 

 They passed each other the products as they washed, then they rinsed off. They surveyed each other’s wet, naked bodies, and Liz stepped closer to Joel. She put her hands on his chest and lightly caressed him. 

 “Can I be frank with you?” Liz asked, staring at his chest and abdomen. 

 “Sure.” Joel said. 

 “You’re _really_ hot.” She said lustfully. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “Oh, thank you. You are, too. Stunning…” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Thanks.” She said softly, then she brought her face closer. 

 She touched his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss; a few moments later, she felt his hands on her breasts. He caressed her and then began kissing her neck while his hands went around her waist, down to her butt. Joel pulled Lizzie closer as he groped her butt cheeks, and she put her hands on his shoulders. Liz felt Joel’s erection rub against her abdomen as she was pulled to him. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 “Can I be frank with _you_?” Joel asked intensely. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “You’re so sexy, I masturbated while fantasizing about you the other night…” He confessed. 

 “Ohh that’s so hot…I did that the other night, too.” She said breathily. 

 “Oh Lizzie…” He breathed, and he began passionately kissing her. 

 Joel carefully guided Lizzie until her back was against the shower wall; she eagerly lifted her leg and tried to rub against him. They both breathed heavier as he put his tip against her inner lips and gently rubbed her. Lizzie whimpered and he felt her inner lips open as he slid between them. He pressed against her opening and she moaned breathily in pleasure. Liz was incredibly horny; she grasped Joel’s shoulders and impatiently tried to push herself down onto him. She felt him enter her, and she moaned louder, closing her eyes and tilting her head against the wall. 

 “Yes…Joel…deeper.” Liz purred in pleasure. 

 Joel thrust all the way into Lizzie and she mewled in bliss. He moaned lustfully and began thrusting at a steady pace. They breathed heavily as he slipped in and out. They were wet from the water and from Lizzie’s fluid. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered as Joel thrust faster. 

 “Baby…you feel so fucking good…” Joel said intensely. 

 Liz just moaned and panted in response; she was lost in pleasure. Joel held her leg higher and he went in at a slightly different angle, which made her legs quiver. 

 “Oh god.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Joel felt Lizzie getting tighter around him; she felt amazing. She began squeezing him tightly, and he moaned. Liz panted and whimpered as Joel thrust very quickly, then she cried out as she orgasmed. Joel was thrilled by Lizzie’s climax, and her slick walls undulated on his throbbing erection as he started coming. He spurted and gushed heavily into her until there was nothing left. Their intense pleasure waned, and they sighed. 

 “Oh my god…that felt so good…” Liz said dazedly, resting against the wall. 

 “Fuck yeah.” Joel said breathily. 

 Liz giggled happily. 

 Joel gently slipped out of Lizzie and guided her leg back down, then he looked into her eyes. 

 “Well…that was a fun shower.” Joel said, smirking. 

 “Yes!” Liz laughed. 

 Joel turned the water off and he somewhat tiredly got out; Liz’s legs felt shaky, but she managed to step out with Joel’s arm for support. They sighed again in satisfaction, then they began drying off. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz spent most of the day at Joel’s apartment, but then she had to get home to change clothes and get some of her readings done.

 “Here, Lizzie, you can use this bag for all the books.” Joel said; he’d found a plastic bag in his drawer. 

 “Thank you. Not just for the bag…I really appreciate the books.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said, also smiling. 

 Joel put the books in the bag for Lizzie, then they looked at each other. 

 “Do you live far? I’ll drive you home.” Joel offered. 

 “Oh, that would be nice. I live a few blocks away. I normally take the bus down Virginia Ave.” Liz said. 

 “Okay.” He said.

 They both liked the idea of spending that little bit more time with each other. Liz made sure she had all her belongings, including her panties, which she’d stuffed into her purse earlier. They left the apartment and Joel led her to his car, which had dust and flower petals all over it from a magnolia tree.

 “Sorry…I don’t use it much.” Joel said embarrassedly. 

 “It’s fine!” Liz said. 

 They got in and Joel put the key in; it almost didn’t start, and he glanced nervously at Lizzie, but she just smiled fondly at him. The car started up and he was relieved; they put their seatbelts on and he pulled out of the parking space. 

 “You’re lucky there’s even gas in the tank. I’m within walking distance of most things.” Joel said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “That’s good. It’s better for the environment, and you get exercise.” Liz said, reassuring him. 

 Joel glanced at her and smiled. 

 “Am I going the right way so far?” He asked. 

 “Yes. You just go straight for two more blocks and then turn right.” She said, smiling. 

 “So do you have any other classes tomorrow, besides mine?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, I’ve got one with Agent Moore.” She said. 

 “Oh, he’s good. Very knowledgeable.” He said. 

 “Yeah…” She said unenthusiastically. 

 Joel glanced at Lizzie. 

 “You don’t think so?” He asked. 

 “He’s knowledgeable, but…you’re my favorite instructor…” She said softly. 

 Joel felt extremely flattered, and a little turned on. 

 “Oh…thank you, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 She giggled softly, which turned him on more. 

 “Uh…do I turn right here?” He asked, now distracted. 

 “Yep. Then we go about a block and a half. It’s on the right.” She said. 

 Joel nodded. 

 He drove the rest of the way and pulled up out front of Lizzie’s building; they looked at each other for a few moments. 

 “I’d invite you in, but I have to clean my apartment before I’ll let you see it.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “That’s fine. I can relate to that.” Joel said humorously. 

 They both chuckled.

 “Um...can we exchange numbers?” Liz asked.

 “Of course.” He said.

 They entered each other’s cell phone numbers into their phones, then Liz leaned closer; Joel met her halfway and they kissed softly. She got excited and began kissing him passionately, with her hand on his thigh. 

 “Mm.” Joel responded quietly. 

 Liz ran her hand up Joel’s inner thigh and she cupped and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. 

 “Oh…Lizzie…” Joel said lustfully, between her kisses. 

 She whimpered quietly and breathed heavier, still rubbing him. 

 “Sweetheart…we’re right in front of your building.” He said, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. 

 “You could park at the back…or we could go up to my apartment. Do you care if it’s messy?” She said breathily. 

 Joel considered the options: sex in the car or in Lizzie’s messy apartment. He chose the apartment. 

 “No, I don’t care. Let’s go in.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Joel pulled into the nearest parking space—none of them were assigned parking spaces, thankfully—then they quickly went into the building. Liz held Joel’s hand in the elevator, but then she excitedly went ahead of him a little bit. They arrived at her door and she unlocked it and let him in. She put her bag of books down and then turned the lights on. Joel noticed papers and books cluttering a few surfaces and a blanket strewn haphazardly on the couch. It was disorganized maybe, but not dirty. 

 “It’s not even messy, Lizzie.” Joel said reassuringly. 

 “Oh…you’re so sweet.” Liz said, then she began kissing him again. 

 Joel smirked against her lips in amusement, and he held her waist. 

 “Come into the bedroom.” She said breathily. 

 Liz gently pulled Joel by the hand into her bedroom, and although she was a little embarrassed by the state of it, she was too horny to really care. Joel noticed that the bed wasn’t made and there was a pair of cute socks on the floor like Lizzie had thrown them off at some point, but other than that, it was fine. He also noticed she looked slightly embarrassed. 

 “This is totally fine, sweetheart. Don’t be embarrassed.” Joel said. 

 Liz was reassured again, and she thought it was so sweet that Joel made her feel better. She grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him again while advancing on him. He backed up and sat on the bed. 

 “Just pull your jeans and underwear down.” Liz said, wanting to save time. 

 Joel was a little taken aback by how eager and demanding Lizzie was now, but he was thrilled. He became harder and he lay back on her bed, then he undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Liz, meanwhile, had taken her jeans off; she wasn’t wearing any underwear, so that saved some more time. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Joel, who was smirking slightly in surprise. She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him while she began rubbing her moist flesh against his erection. Joel moaned quietly and he heard Lizzie whimper in pleasure. 

 Liz wanted to turn them both on even more, so she brought herself upright and took her top and bra off. She then lifted Joel’s t-shirt so she could see his abdomen and some of his chest. Joel decided to take his shirt off, and Lizzie was obviously happy about it; she lustfully ran her hands—and eyes—down his chest and abs. She sighed and began rubbing against him again. Liz was beyond ready at this point, so she lifted up and guided Joel inside her. She pushed down a little and pulled up, then she took him deeper. She did this until he was fully in. 

 “Mm…Joel…” Liz purred. 

 Joel twitched inside her at the sound of her pleasure; he felt her silky walls hugging him, and he sighed with pleasure. He watched Lizzie close her eyes as she gently started to move on him. She opened her eyes and looked down lustfully at him. Liz was excited when Joel reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. She arched her back, leaning into his touch. She moved up and down more steadily, and she breathed heavier as she revelled in the sensation of Joel’s smooth, hard member gliding against her walls and filling her up. 

 Joel gently rubbed Lizzie’s nipples, which became hard from his attentions. She sighed softly and moved faster on him, so then he grasped her hips. Liz whimpered as Joel guided her movements and thrust into her. They found the perfect rhythm together and they both concentrated on the intense pleasure. Joel watched Lizzie raptly, taking in her hips and thighs. He was even more extremely aroused as she leaned back, giving him a look at her delicate folds, with his cock moving in and out, disappearing into her. 

 “Oh fuck…” Joel moaned intensely. 

 Liz mewled and they both quickened the pace. She leaned forward again, adjusting the angle as well as putting her hands on Joel’s chest. She felt him brushing her clit as she rode him at this angle, and it was driving her wild. She kept whimpering as the pleasure spiked.

 Joel was thrilled as Lizzie’s whimpering got higher in pitch and her thighs were trembling lightly against him. She had a look of ecstasy on her face. They went faster together and they were both panting, then Liz moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Joel immediately followed as he felt her body gripping him. He groaned as the intense pleasure hit him and he started coming. He spilled into her for several moments while she writhed in pleasure on top of him. Their orgasms gradually finished and they began catching their breath. 

 “Christ.” Joel said, astonished. 

 Liz giggled delightedly, then she carried on catching her breath. She revelled in the feeling of him still inside her. She hummed softly and squirmed to feel the warm, slippery sensation. Joel shuddered slightly at the sensation, but he could tell Lizzie loved it, so he just watched her. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were closed; she continued moving gently on him. Several moments later, Lizzie’s thighs closed on him and she gasped quietly, then exhaled. He thought maybe that was another orgasm. She opened her eyes. 

 “Did you just…?” Joel asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling shyly. 

 “Come here, baby.” He said adoringly as he reached for her. 

 Liz leaned forward and Joel embraced her and kissed into her hair. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said softly. 

 “Thanks.” She said, giggling in surprise. 

 Liz nuzzled Joel, cheek to cheek, then she kissed him. She gently lifted herself up and felt him slip out; she enjoyed that sensation. She moved over and got comfy beside him, then he pulled up his underwear and jeans. 

 “Wow. That was…” Liz said, at a loss for an adequate description. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “The word ‘unexpected’ springs to mind.” He said comically. 

 Liz laughed.

 “When I kissed you in the car, I just got so turned on…I couldn’t let you leave yet.” She said, smiling. 

 “I’m glad you kept me here.” He said, smirking.

 Joel turned over and hugged Lizzie; he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her.

 “Mm. We should probably get our stuff done for tomorrow’s class.” He said regretfully. 

 “Oh, are you reminding me to do my homework, Mr. Campbell?” She asked flirtatiously. 

 “I am…plus, if I don’t go now, I’ll never leave.” He said, smirking. 

 “That sounds good.” She blurted out. 

 They both got a bit startled by this revelation, and Liz blushed. 

 “I’d like to stay…frequently…and you can stay at my place, too.” Joel said, lessening the awkwardness. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I’d like that, too.” She said. 

 Joel got out of bed and put his t-shirt back on. Lizzie just stayed in bed, naked and gazing at him, which made it more difficult to leave. He leaned forward and kissed her softly for a few moments. 

 “I’ll let myself out. You stay cozy. See you in class tomorrow, Lizzie.” Joel said softly. 

 “Okay. See you tomorrow, Joel.” Liz said. 

 Joel smiled at her, then he reluctantly left, and Liz heard the door close. She sprawled out and sighed dramatically as she reflected on the amazing almost-two-days she spent with Joel, including their mind-blowing sex. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Joel was waiting at the auto shop while the worker created his invoice. He just got a tune-up and detailing. Because of Lizzie and where she lived, he would use the car more often; she also just gave him a reason to finally get these things done. He felt motivated. Joel was enjoying a daydream about Lizzie, but he was brought out of his reverie with a start when they told him the cost. He smirked, unamused, and handed over his credit card. 

 Meanwhile, Liz was in Agent Moore’s class; he was talking about geographical profiling technology. This would normally be interesting, but Liz was distracted by thoughts of Joel, so she was bored out of her mind. And restless. She just wanted this class to be over with so that she could go to the next one and see Joel. She sighed quietly and shifted in her seat; she felt slightly sore from all the sex with Joel, another reminder of him. Liz felt her cheeks get warm and he was all she could think about. She leaned on the desk and rested her cheek in her hand, barely managing to gather her concentration and focus it on Agent Moore. 

 When the class finally finished, Liz perked up and grabbed her things, then she left quickly. She went down a few halls, out the building and into the adjacent building. She went down another hall and arrived at the classroom. Joel was just arriving, too. They smiled broadly at each other as they met at the door. 

 “Hello, Lizzie…” Joel said quietly. 

 “Hi, Joel.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz wished they could kiss, but they couldn’t. However, she looked around to make sure no one was nearby, then she leaned a bit closer. 

 “I can’t stop thinking about you.” She admitted. 

 Joel opened the door and then he turned to her, smiling and looking a bit smug. 

 “Is that right? I can’t stop thinking about you, either. You’ll be excited to know I got a tune-up and detailing this morning, so I can—“ Joel was saying, but a trainee came in, so he stopped there. 

 Liz felt embarrassed and wondered how much the trainee heard. 

 “That must’ve been expensive. I just take the bus.” She said, turning it into a casual conversation. 

 Joel was impressed by how quick Lizzie was to think of a solution. He played along. 

 “It was. But now my car’s fixed up, I’m free to travel wherever I want…” He said, and only they knew he was referring to Liz’s apartment. 

 She smiled and nodded. 

 “Yeah. That’s handy.” She said. 

 More trainees entered, so Joel finished preparing. Liz watched him raptly as she always did, but now she was picturing him naked and vividly recalling everything about being with him. His lovely scented grooming products, how warm his body was, how his muscles felt, how he felt inside her…

 “Today, I’m going to talk about psychopathy in relation to serial killers.” Joel said to the class. 

 Liz snapped out of her daze and blushed lightly. She glanced at Morgan, who was sitting next to her. Morgan smirked, thinking she caught Liz fantasizing about their hot instructor. Liz averted her gaze and looked back at Joel. 

 “Sometimes, psychopathic serial killers get sloppy. They aren’t slowed down by conscience, that’s true, but they can sometimes go about their killings in such a nonchalant way that they are careless with evidence. This doesn’t happen right away; they’re very clever and calculating, but after a while…after getting away with it…they become overconfident.” Joel said.

 Liz was making notes as Joel paused, then she looked up and noticed him looking at her. She smiled very subtly.

 “Psychopaths also have a tendency to not learn from their mistakes, or possibly they just don’t learn from punishment. The reason I say this is that stats show they have a high rate of recidivism after they’re punished for a previous crime. The stats don’t give us the full story. If it’s that they don’t learn from mistakes, they remain confident, like being caught was just a fluke. That would make them careless and easy to catch in the future. If they don’t learn from _punishment_ , that would probably be due to their lack of conscience. If they don’t feel they did anything wrong, the punishment doesn’t make sense to them. They’ll scoff at it and carry on when they get out.” Joel said. 

 As usual, Liz found Joel’s lesson fascinating, and she took some notes, but she also enjoyed watching him. After he finished, a few trainees approached him to ask questions. Liz wanted to talk to Joel and spend time with him after class, so she made some extra notes and took a very long time doing it, but he was still busy with other trainees.

 The classroom emptied other than the ones asking questions and she wondered if it was too obvious that she was waiting for him. She didn’t want to leave, but she had an idea. Liz gathered her stuff and then looked into Joel’s eyes as she walked past, behind the other trainees; she smirked slightly at him and left the classroom. 

 Liz walked over to the cafe and ordered two coffees, then she paid for them and sat down. She texted Joel: _Coffee next door. I got you one._

 After a couple of minutes, Joel appeared and joined her at the table. She was thrilled.  

“Thanks, Lizzie. I figured you’d come here anyway.” Joel said, smiling at her.

 “You’re welcome. Yeah, I didn’t want to just wait around…I thought it would be too obvious.” Liz said. 

 “…Although, if anyone else came here after class, they’d see us meeting for coffee.” He said. 

 Liz pursed her lips and thought about the problem. 

 “Hmm.” She responded. 

 They sipped their coffees and were silent for several moments. 

 “I know what we can do. We can collaborate.” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Joel responded. 

 “On research…or a book.” She said. 

 “A _book_?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Hmm. Okay how about this…whenever we meet, I’m just picking your brain about things.” She said. 

 “Oh, is that what they call it these days?” He said cheekily. 

 Liz laughed and nearly had to spit out her coffee. 

 “Joel.” She playfully scolded him. 

 Joel smirked. 

 “Okay, it sounds good Lizzie. If anyone asks, you’re picking my brain.” He agreed. 

 “Okay. For real, though…I _do_ learn from you, and you answer my questions.” She said. 

 He nodded. 

 “I’m glad to help.” He said softly. 

 They smiled at each other and sipped their coffees. 

 “So…what do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Joel asked. 

 “Nothing. I got my homework done yesterday, like a good girl…” Liz said, then she gave him a coy look. 

 “Oh…” He said, enticed. 

 Lizzie giggled slightly, further enticing him. 

 “Would you like to come over?” Joel asked very quietly. 

 Lizzie giggled excitedly, and she bit her lip. She leaned forward. 

 “I would _love_ to.” She said quietly. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then they worked on finishing their coffees. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is a smut fest. It also has a fluff ending.

 Joel and Lizzie walked across the street to his apartment building; they were quiet, and she seemed excited and nervous. They went inside and up to his apartment; Joel closed and locked the door and turned the lights on. He looked at Lizzie and she was smiling shyly; he lightly touched her cheek and studied her face.

 “What’s that sweet little smile for?” Joel asked softly. 

 Lizzie blushed lightly. 

 “I’m happy.” She said quietly. 

 “Oh…good. I’m happy, too.” He said. 

 They took their shoes off and put their bags down, then they went into the living room. They sat on the sofa together and kept looking at each other. 

 “I like having you here, Lizzie.” Joel said quietly. 

 “I like being here.” Liz said happily. 

 “Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

 “No thanks, I’m fine.” She said. 

 “Would you like to stay here tonight, and then I’ll drive you home in my freshly cleaned car?” He asked, smirking. 

 “Sure!” She said, giggling. 

 Joel leaned closer, so Liz eagerly kissed him. They both exhaled softly in pleasure at the feeling of each other’s lips. They both pressed a little more firmly into the kiss, and Joel heard Lizzie make a tiny “mm” sound, which delighted him. Liz felt Joel’s hand on her thigh, so she put her hand on top of his; she lightly rubbed his fingers with hers. She then gently guided his hand up her body to her breast. His warm hand cupped her breast, caressing her as their kissing became more passionate. 

 Liz caressed Joel’s chest and grasped his t-shirt; she leaned back slightly and he guided her backwards. She lay back on the sofa and he got on top of her, so she moaned quietly and rubbed his back as he settled between her legs. Joel felt Lizzie enthusiastically dry humping him, and he got very hard. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” Joel moaned quietly. 

 She whimpered softly and kept rubbing against him. They breathed heavily and continued making out on the sofa until they became desperate for more. 

 “Let’s get naked.” Liz said breathily. 

 Joel got up and took his shirt off while Liz took hers off. They very quickly got undressed and didn’t even bother going into the bedroom. Liz lay back on the sofa and Joel retook his place on top of her. They both moaned as they embraced skin-on-skin. Joel firmly rubbed against Lizzie for several moments, and she trembled and panted. 

 “Oh god…” Liz whimpered. 

 She panted for a few more moments as she tensed up, then she had an orgasm. Joel was immensely gratified by Lizzie’s squirming and heavy breathing as he was still pressed against her clit. She then impatiently whimpered and reached down, so he lifted up; she guided his tip to her entrance. Liz was thrilled when Joel gently slid inside her. 

 “Ohh Joel…” Liz purred. 

 Joel gently nudged deeper until he was all the way inside Lizzie, then he paused and kissed her neck, ear, cheek and lips. She hummed softly and ran her hands up his back; she grasped his shoulders and arched her back slightly, wanting him to start moving. He slowly pulled back and then he began thrusting at a steady pace. He revelled in the sensation of her wetness; she was slippery for him. Joel moaned and nuzzled into Lizzie’s neck while she ran her nails down his back. They moved in perfect rhythm with each other, with Lizzie enthusiastically meeting his thrusts. She whimpered quietly and grabbed his butt, pulling him closer. As Joel pressed harder against her, Liz felt pressure on her clit and the pleasure was skyrocketing. It was also becoming more intense for Joel as she tensed up and became even tighter around him. They breathed heavily and moved frantically together. 

 “…Lizzie…” Joel said intensely. 

 “Mm…” Liz mewled softly in response. 

 They moved even faster. Liz felt the exquisite slippery friction inside her from Joel’s quick thrusts, and she was getting close. Joel looked at Lizzie’s face and she was concentrating with her eyes closed, and she was flushed, with a blissful expression. She panted and tightened her grasp on his shoulders.

 “I’m going to come, baby…” He said breathlessly. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She said excitedly. 

 Lizzie held him tightly and wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to come inside her. He got the hint and gladly continued. Joel managed to hold off for a bit longer, and Lizzie reached her orgasm first. She arched up and panted while her body clamped down on him. Her pleasure and the sensation of her tightening on him pushed him over the edge and he came, gushing inside her. They both breathed heavily as the intense pleasure went through them, then they relaxed. 

 Liz giggled softly as Joel nearly slumped on top of her. She hugged him tightly, including with her legs. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…I can’t seem to get enough of you. You’re driving me crazy.” Joel said breathily. 

 Liz giggled again in delight and excitement; she was thrilled to hear this from Joel, her crush and hot instructor, and now…boyfriend?

 “I can’t get enough of you either.” Liz purred, hugging him and nuzzling her cheek against his. 

 Joel lifted up slightly so he could look at Lizzie; she was smiling broadly. He couldn’t resist kissing her. 

 “Mm.” She responded, with their lips locked together. 

 They looked at each other again, then Joel gently withdrew from her. 

 “I have some pyjamas if you want to wear something to bed.” Joel offered. 

 “I’ll sleep naked…but I’ll put them on in the morning for breakfast. Thanks.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Sounds wonderful. Are you ready for bed now?” He said. 

 “Yeah, but can we cuddle in bed for a bit?” She said. 

 “Of course. Let’s go.” He said. 

 They got up and Joel just took his jeans and boxer briefs off rather than put them back on. Liz checked out his butt as he walked in front of her to go into the bedroom. They took the rest of their clothes off and got into bed together. 

 “We could’ve just come in here earlier…” Joel said, smirking. 

 “No, I couldn’t wait.” Liz said, then she blushed. 

 He chuckled and she snuggled up to him. 

 “You’re so warm.” She said contentedly. 

 Joel pulled the blankets up over Lizzie’s shoulder. 

 “Are you warm enough, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder. 

 Joel put his arms around Lizzie and cuddled her.

 “Joel…” Liz began hesitantly. 

 “…Yes?” Joel asked.

 “Are we in a relationship?” She asked.

 “Yeah, I would say so.” He said, smirking slightly. 

 “Yeah, but…are you my boyfriend now?” She asked, wanting clarification; she wanted to be with him for the foreseeable future.

 “Isn’t that up to you?” He asked amusedly. 

 “It’s up to both of us. I’d like you to be my boyfriend. I’m not just hooking up with you because you’re hot…I want to be with you.” She said. 

 Joel smiled and kissed her on the head. 

 “Okay, Lizzie. I’m your boyfriend. I want to be with you, too.” He said. 

 Liz kissed Joel over and over again, and he smiled against her lips. He hugged her and then sleepily got comfy, closing his eyes. She hummed contentedly and closed her eyes, too. 

 “Night, Joel.” She said quietly. 

 “Night, Lizzie.” He said tiredly.

 A short while later, they fell asleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz awoke to Joel slowly and gently rubbing her back; he then ran his hand along the curve of her waist and hip. She moaned softly, signalling that she was awake, so then his hand travelled forward to cup her intimate flesh. She turned onto her back and opened her legs for him. He gently pressed in circles, stimulating her clit, and she moaned again. Joel revelled in Lizzie’s moans of pleasure, and the way she writhed slightly. 

 “You like that, baby?” Joel asked seductively. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred, closing her eyes. 

 Liz loved feeling Joel’s warm hand caressing her; she was becoming wetter and her clit was more firm and sensitive. He gently moved the pads of his fingers faster on her clit, causing her to breathe heavier. The pleasure was intensifying, and she was climbing towards an orgasm. Joel moved down and put his mouth over her nipple as he continued pleasuring her with his hand. Lizzie moaned and moved against his hand as he suckled her nipple. He moved up again and nuzzled into her neck.

 Joel put his fingertip against her opening, and he delicately rubbed and nudged her while still pressing on her clit. Lizzie whimpered and ground her hips; he felt how slippery she was, and it made him rock hard. Liz reached down beside her and grasped Joel’s erection, wanting to satisfy him. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Joel said quietly. 

 Liz eagerly stroked his very warm, very hard shaft and pushed a tight circle down over his tip. He moaned softly, and she craved more than what they were doing. 

 “Make love to me.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 “Okay, baby.” He said breathily. 

 Joel watched Lizzie turn over onto her front and arch her back; she looked at him with a seductive smirk. Liz heard a throaty, lustful sound from Joel and then he got on top of her. 

 “This isn’t going to last long…” Joel said lustfully. 

 “It’s okay. I won’t last long.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz heard Joel sigh with pleasure as he gently nudged her opening. He slowly entered her and kept nudging until he was coated with her wetness; he went deeper and then began thrusting. They both moaned breathily from the satisfying sensations. Joel felt Lizzie get even wetter; her warm, silky, creamy fluid was surrounding him, driving him crazy. Her walls hugged him tighter and she mewled in pleasure, so he thrust faster. 

 “Oh…yes…” Liz breathed. 

 She clawed at the bed and began tensing up as the pleasure spiked. She whimpered and they both breathed heavily as he moved faster. Joel loved hearing Lizzie’s little whimpers become higher in pitch as she got closer. He was so close, too. He continued quickly thrusting into her tight, slippery depth for about another minute, then they both orgasmed at the same time. Liz clutched the sheet and moaned softly as the waves of pleasure rippled through her. Joel moaned and stayed still as he gushed deep inside Lizzie. He felt her walls undulating on him as she rhythmically tightened. He heard Lizzie sigh heavily with satisfaction, and she relaxed beneath him. Joel caught his breath and kissed into her hair.

 “Wow.” Liz murmured relaxedly. 

 Joel chuckled quietly; he kissed her on the shoulder, then he gently slipped out and lay down beside her. Liz turned onto her side so she could gaze into Joel’s eyes. They smiled at each other. 

 “That was a nice way to wake up.” Liz said. 

 “Yeah, it was.” Joel said, then he smiled broadly. 

 “You should smile more…I love your smile.” She said softly. 

 “Thank you. Maybe I will, now that I have more of a reason to.” He said. 

 Liz moved closer and kissed him. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 After having breakfast and showering together, Joel finally paid attention to the time and reality set in. 

 “Uh…Lizzie, we have class together today. Do you want to go home first, or stay here?” Joel said. 

 Liz considered the options carefully. She didn’t want to leave; she’d rather spend more time with Joel before class. 

 “Um, I’d like to stay.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They sat on the sofa together and looked over their notes. Joel looked over at Lizzie while she was absorbed in reviewing, and he smiled; she looked so cute when she concentrated.  He went back to reviewing his lecture notes. Liz glanced at Joel, who was flipping through some papers, and she felt elated. He was so cute, sexy and nice, and he was now her boyfriend. She could hardly believe it. She smirked and went back to studying. 

 Later on, it was almost time for class, so they quickly gathered up their notes and things. 

 “…How about you head out first, and I’ll lock up here and then go to the classroom.” Joel said. 

 “Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” Liz said.

 She stepped closer and kissed him while she ran her hands up and down his chest and abs. 

 “Mm. Baby…” He said, between kisses. 

 Joel gave in and kissed Lizzie passionately; he groped her butt, causing her to giggle slightly. They eventually pulled apart, regretfully, and decided to get going. Liz glanced back and smiled at Joel before leaving his apartment. She stepped out, took the elevator down and left the building. As she was walking to the traffic lights to cross the street, she realized how funny it will look that she’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday. _Oh well_ , she thought. People would just think she crashed at someone’s place last night; they wouldn’t assume she’d stayed at Joel’s. 

 Liz arrived at the classroom, and Morgan was there, waiting by the door. She amusedly surveyed Liz’s appearance. 

 “Are those the same clothes as yesterday?” Morgan asked suggestively. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Yeah, I…crashed at someone’s apartment last night, and I was there until a short while ago.” Liz said. 

 “…Did you…?” Morgan began carefully. 

 “What?” Liz asked somewhat defensively. 

 “Did something happen…between you and—“ Morgan said, but then Joel showed up. 

 “Hi, how are you today?” Joel said to Morgan and Lizzie as he unlocked the door.

 “Good, you?” They both said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 They went into the classroom, and Liz and Morgan sat down while Joel went through his papers. Liz opened her notebook and realized she’d accidentally grabbed one of Joel’s notes. She came up with a solution; she took it up to his desk. 

 “Thanks for letting me borrow this.” Liz said, holding out the paper.

 “Oh. Right. No problem.” Joel said, taking it. 

 Lizzie had saved them both from an embarrassing situation by coming up with a good excuse for having one of his papers. She really was clever. 

 Morgan studied Liz and she was suspicious that she had something going on with their instructor. She didn’t have a problem with the unprofessional nature of it; actually, she was quite jealous. But she was curious, and Liz wasn’t giving her any of the juicy details. 

 Liz noticed Morgan was staring at her, so she cautiously looked over at her. Morgan pointed at Liz and then pointed at Joel in a suggestive manner, with her eyebrows raised. Liz blushed and tried to ignore her. That, apparently, was an answer in and of itself. When Liz glanced at Morgan again, she had a shocked look on her face, then she grinned. 

 “Way to go.” Morgan whispered. 

 Liz was thoroughly embarrassed yet a little proud, too. The classroom filled up with trainees and Joel started his talk on getting clues to the behavior of serial killers from the crime scenes. He talked about organized and disorganized killers, which Liz already read about, and killers’ signatures. 

 “The signature can be something the killer does, that they’re not even aware of. It’s handy for us investigators, especially if they’re unaware of it, because it will keep showing up. It forms a pattern, and it’s something unique to that perpetrator.” Joel said. 

 Liz was fascinated by the lecture, especially the way Joel presented the material. She was enthralled with him; she had it bad. When the lecture finished, she lingered so that she could talk to him. When the classroom was empty, she approached him and smiled happily.

 “Hi.” Liz said. 

 “Hi, baby. Do you have any questions for me?” Joel said quietly. 

 “Just one. Is the desk in your apartment sturdy?” She asked flirtatiously. 

 “Oh…Yeah, it’s sturdy…” He said, intrigued. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 “Lizzie, how about I drive you home so you can pick up some things, and then you stay at my place for a while?” He said. 

 “Okay!” She said excitedly. 

 Joel smiled and nodded, then they left the classroom together. They went across the street to his car, then he drove Lizzie to her apartment, where she packed some clothes and toiletries. They drove back to his apartment and went indoors. Once they were inside his suite, Lizzie looked shy.

 “Um…” She began. 

 Joel caressed Lizzie’s cheek and then ran his hand down her shoulder as he waited patiently. 

 “Can we…go into your study?” She said timidly. 

 Joel was thrilled. 

 “Yes, of course…” He said quietly. 

 They walked down the hall and into a small room. Liz blushed again and looked away from Joel; she felt shy about telling him what her fantasy was. He could tell she was being shy about it, so he encouraged her. He kissed her softly and then looked into her eyes.

 “What do you fantasize about, Lizzie?” Joel asked seductively. 

 Liz looked at him. 

 “Um…well, it turns me on that you’re my instructor.” She admitted. 

 Joel smiled gently and waited for her to elaborate. 

 “I like the idea of you, sitting at your desk while I…” She began. 

 There was a long pause as Liz chickened out.

 “There’s no need to be shy.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz took a breath and tried again. 

 “While I kneel in front of you…” She said vaguely, but Joel got the gist of it. 

 “Mm. Really…?” He said. 

 Liz chuckled embarrassedly and nodded. 

 “And…I think it would be sexy for you to punish or reward me as my instructor.” She said. 

 Joel just listened and watched her raptly. 

 “Also…” She said. 

  _There’s more?!_ Joel thought. 

 “I’ve fantasized about bending over your desk, and you taking me from behind.” She said. 

 Liz blushed and avoided eye contact. 

 “So the desk features heavily in your fantasies.” Joel observed comically. 

 Liz laughed, and she was glad he eased the tension. She finally looked into his eyes again. 

 “I guess so, yeah.” She said, smirking. 

 They studied each other and Liz waited for Joel’s response to her fantasies. 

 “I like it.” He said approvingly. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “That’s a relief.” She said humorously. 

 Joel leaned in and gently kissed her. He then watched Lizzie’s reaction to the desk as she checked it out. She blushed lightly and put her hand on it, testing its sturdiness. She then sensually ran her fingertips along the edge while she looked lustfully at him. Joel could tell the desk would work for Lizzie, and he was very pleased. He walked to the other side of the desk and he sat down in the chair. 

 “Lizzie, come and sit in front of me.” Joel said gently. 

 Liz approached Joel and sat on his desk, right in front of him. He looked her up and down. 

 “What was your homework?” He asked. 

 “Two chapters from the textbook.” She said. 

 Joel nodded. 

 “And have you read them?” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Very good…” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled, enjoying his approval. Joel enjoyed seeing Lizzie respond so excitedly to his praise. This was a bit new to him, but he was turned on by it, plus he wanted to gratify Lizzie, so he continued.

 “You deserve to be rewarded.” Joel said. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said, giving him a coy smile.

 Liz was getting extremely aroused from the way Joel was fulfilling her fantasy. Her panties were becoming damp, and she wondered what he was going to do. 

 “What would you like as a reward?” Joel asked suavely. 

 “You.” Liz said plainly.

 She got up, undid her jeans and pulled them down in front of him. She then turned around and bent over his desk. Joel was astonished—and extremely aroused—by this turn of events. He sat there stunned for a moment, enjoying this view of Lizzie. He put his hands on her butt cheeks and massaged them; she sighed and arched her back. Joel gently touched Lizzie’s moist flesh and she moaned quietly. He kept caressing her until she coated his fingers with her fluid. She whimpered and pushed back against his hand, craving more. 

 “Are you ready for your reward, baby?” Joel asked. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 “Okay.” He said softly. 

 Joel got up, undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. He guided the tip of his erection up and down along Lizzie’s sensitive folds, then he positioned himself at her entrance. Liz was so incredibly turned on, she was trembling lightly. She felt him press forward and slip inside. 

 “Ohhhh yes…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Liz closed her eyes and grasped the desk as Joel went in deeper. 

 “You’re so wet.” Joel said lustfully. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Joel started thrusting at a slow, gentle pace; Lizzie moaned and breathed heavier as she nudged backwards to meet his thrusts. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Joel asked breathily. 

 “God yes.” Liz breathed. 

 Joel thrust a bit faster, and Liz mewled in pleasure. Joel felt a bit dirty for doing this with one of his trainees, but on the other hand, it was Lizzie, his new girlfriend—not to mention it turned him on immensely. He decided to just go with it. 

 “This is what you get for being a good girl.” Joel said intensely as he quickened his pace. 

 “Oh!” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 She clutched the desk and pushed back to meet his thrusts. Joel noticed how much Lizzie enjoyed being talked to like that, and he made a mental note of it. 

 “Mm! Joel! I’m so close…” Liz mewled. 

 Liz closed her eyes and felt Joel slipping in and out very quickly; she panted and quivered slightly. Joel felt Lizzie tensing up and she was making the sweetest little sounds. 

 “Ohh…yes…Lizzie…” Joel said breathlessly. 

 They moved quickly together for several more moments, then Joel bent forward and started coming. Liz felt him thrust a few more times and she was so thrilled, she reached her orgasm, too. The ecstasy surged through them, then they caught their breath; Joel reached around Lizzie and cupped her breasts as he hugged her from behind. She giggled softly in response. He decided to give her a pleasant surprise. Liz felt Joel gently pull out, then she suddenly felt him slipping up and down against her clit. She gasped and whimpered with the strong sensations, and several moments later, she orgasmed again. Her breath caught and slumped on the desk with the second round of pleasurable waves. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz breathed. 

 Joel smirked and moved back to allow Lizzie to get into a different position, but she just stayed slumped forward on the desk. He pulled his boxer briefs and jeans up, then he sat down in the chair. He was almost turned on all over again by the sight in front of him; Lizzie was wet and she released some of his semen. Joel was almost getting hard again. 

 “God, Lizzie, you make me want to do it again already.” Joel said. 

 Liz giggled and rose up, but she felt Joel dabbing a tissue between her legs to tidy her, so she stayed still. He then crumpled the tissue and gently patted her butt, signalling he was finished. Liz smiled and straightened, then she pulled her jeans up. She turned around to look at Joel. 

 “We can do it again if you want…” Liz said seductively. 

 Joel was tempted, but it would have to wait. 

 “You’re going to wear me out.” Joel said, smirking. 

 “I don’t think so. You’re in excellent condition.” She said, rubbing his abs. 

 “Thanks.” He said humbly. 

 Liz kissed Joel, then they embraced tightly. 

 “I’m glad you’re staying, sweetheart.” Joel said quietly. 

 “I’m glad I’m staying, too!” Liz said. 

 “…You should stay here permanently.” He said. 

 Liz thought his tone sounded serious enough; she pulled back and looked at him. 

 “I mean it. If…you’d like to, then you’re more than welcome to stay with me until whenever. Until you get sick of me.” He said. 

 “I won’t get sick of you! I’d love to stay. But won’t it make things tricky, for your work and my training?” She said. 

 “No more than it already is.” He said. 

 “Good point.” She said. 

 Liz kissed him again. 

 “You got your car fixed up for nothing.” She said comically. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “Yeah, I know. But I can use it to help you transport some more of your things.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

  **Epilogue**

 Liz and Joel managed to hide their relationship for the remainder of her training—other than to her buddy Morgan, who kept her secret for her. When Liz finished training and started working as a profiler, she and Joel were able to be open about their relationship. They remained together, and he helped her through several cases. She was then seconded to a top secret task force, so she couldn’t discuss her work with him, but their relationship thrived in spite of that. They had a deeper connection than just profiling and investigation. 


End file.
